Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, a controlling method of the image displaying apparatus, a program to be used for performing the controlling method, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image displaying apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, a projector and the like are widely used. In some of the image displaying apparatus like this, a semiconductor element such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or a semiconductor laser diode LED is used as the light source.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-89454 discloses the light source controlling apparatus which controls a luminous flux radiated from a solid-state light source array including a plurality of semiconductor lasers, at a duty ratio between a light emitting period and a non-light emitting period. In this apparatus, by using the semiconductor element as the light source of an image displaying apparatus, it is possible to reduce power consumption and thus lengthen product lifetime.
However, in case of switching from non-light emission to light emission in the semiconductor element such as the semiconductor laser or the like as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-89454, a larger current must be applied as required luminance becomes high. An electrical noise occurs by a change in current, and, when the change amount of the current is large, a large amount of noises occur. Therefore, there is a problem that the large amount of noises occur when the non-light emission is switched to the light emission.